


Убийственная сила примет

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, General, Humor, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Нельзя вешать в доме рога, — авторитетно сказала Аглая Львовна и поправила очки, сползшие на нос. — Плохая примета. К измене.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убийственная сила примет

— Нельзя вешать в доме рога, — авторитетно сказала Аглая Львовна и поправила очки, сползшие на нос. — Плохая примета. К измене. 

— Нет, ну это мракобесие какое-то, — возмутился Петр Иваныч, решительно взял самодельную люстру и полез на стремянку. 

Похоже, его теща окончательно забылась, раз принялась командовать как у себя дома. Две пары ветвистых оленьих рогов были привезены из недавней командировки на Север, и он очень гордился приобретением. Подобная красота должна быть на виду, чтобы все восхищались и завидовали. И ради осуществления этой затеи Петр Иваныч трудился несколько недель, мастеря люстру для гостиной. А сейчас из-за какого бабского стрекотания придется задвинуть гениальную идею и тяжкий труд? Нет уж. Споро приладив громоздкое сооружение, он спустился, и отошел на небольшое расстояние, чтобы полюбоваться. 

— Четыре рога, на каждом по четыре светильника! Четверка,(1) — картинно схватилась за грудь Аглая Львовна, на пухлых пальцах тусклым золотом блеснули кольца. — Сердце. Ох, мое сердце. Это же смерть по фен-шую! 

— Сердце с левой стороны, — ехидно пробормотал зять и щелкнул выключателем. 

Гостиная осветилась ярким желтым светом. 

— Желтое!(2) — проигнорировав замечание, закричала Аглая Львовна. — Нет, ты меня угробить хочешь! Нина, Нина, твой муж желает моей смерти! Мало того, он, кажется, на сторону намылился! 

— Ну, ясен перец, что бы я не сделал - все хуево, — дерзко парировал Петр Иваныч. — А не пора ли вам домой, дорогая теща. Подальше от плохих примет? Я вам даже такси за свой счет вызову. 

Аглая Львовна медленно осела на диван. 

— Изверг! — слабым голосом воскликнула она. — Это так ты маму жены привечаешь? Я же еще и чаю не выпила!

— Так вторая неделя пошла, а вы все кофе пьете. Этак никогда до дому и не доберетесь. А впрочем оставайтесь, я завтра вторую люстру с рогами буду вешать. На кухню. И рассыплю кофе.(3) И соль.(4) А еще разобью зеркало.(5) И... Сейчас март? До августа еще далеко. А поздравлю-ка я вас с днем рождения!(6)

— Нина, ты вышла замуж за Сатану! — в ужасе простонала Аглая Львовна, и метнулась в прихожую. 

Сдернула с вешалки плащ, кое-как обулась, распахнула дверь и выбежала прочь.

— Скатертью дорога, дорогая теща! — громко пожелал вслед Петр Иваныч, посмотрел на раскачивающуюся люстру и удовлетворенно потер руки. — И не возвращайтесь. Возвращаться плохая примета!(7)

Примечания: (1) «4» - соотносится со знаниями. Однако «четыре» крайне нелюбима китайцами, т.к. ее омоним звучит как «смерть» и сулит потери и проблемы. [ссылка](http://ezoportal.ru/chisla-i-fen-shuy.html)

(2) Везде, где желтый цвет выступает в негативном аспекте, он связан с болезнью и смертью. Или же в нем проявляется обесценивание и переоценка изначально связанного с Фрейей положительного значения. Например, считается, что человеку, которого любишь, нельзя дарить ничего желтого, а желтые цветы на свадьбу приносят несчастье. [ссылка](http://cdutt-design.ucoz.ru/publ/4-1-0-12)

(3) Кофе рассыпан на столе – жди семейной ссоры. [ссылка](http://sueveriya.ru/archives/698)

(4) Старинные поверья говорят нам о том, что рассыпанная соль – это признак будущей конфликтной ситуации. Чтобы остановить действие приметы, нужно либо посмеяться, либо ударить себя по лбу. 

(5) Разбитое зеркало считают одним из наиболее худших суеверий. Оно предвещает близкую смерть члена семьи или родственника. 

(6) Плохой приметой считается праздновать День рождения раньше срока, а также поздравлять и дарить подарки. Смысл кроется в то, что можно не дожить до этой даты. 

(7) По народным суевериям, возвращаться – это несчастливый признак, который говорит о том, что обратно уже дороги не будет. Актуальность данной приметы сильнее всего проявляется перед долгой дорогой, например, перед длинной поездкой на автомобиле, самолёте, или поезде. Однако, если Вы всё же вернулись, то, чтобы избежать воздействия плохой приметы, нужно показать язык своему отражению в зеркале. Или, можно вернуться и посидеть на каком-либо стуле или кресле. Так возник всем известный обычай посидеть на дорожку. [ссылка](http://www.psyhoscop.ru/narodnie-primeti)


End file.
